


A Warm Place

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hates when it's cold in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Heat" prompt from my cliché bingo card.

Batman shivered as he entered the Batcave; it had been a long night. A long, _wet_ night, and he was completely drenched. Much to his annoyance, the Batcave was just as cold and humid as the rest of Gotham tonight - save for the rain, of course.

He shed his armor, grabbing a big, soft towel to dry himself with. He sighed at the realization that the towel was just as cold as everything else in the cave. He would have given anything for just the tiniest bit of heat, but it was obvious he wasn't going to get that here. All of Gotham was dark and cold. His bed probably wouldn't be any different.

But there was one place where Bruce knew he could always find warmth: a tiny apartment on Clinton Street, in Metropolis... There he would find the best, most wonderful source of heat he'd ever known.

It was late, and getting there would take him a while, but he so craved the heat, needed it so badly that time and distance couldn't possibly make any sort of difference at this point.

So, throwing on some dry clothes, Bruce headed to the garage, got into one of his more inconspicuous sports cars, and drove all the way to Metropolis.

He stifled a yawn as he finally got out of the car and into the apartment complex at 344, Clinton Street. He walked up the three flights of stairs, then right into the small apartment without really giving it any conscious thought, his feet knowing the way there just as well as they knew the way from the Batcave to the manor.

Quietly, Bruce set his clothes on a chair by the bed, before sliding under the sheets. He snuggled up to the impossibly warm body that lay there, and shivered slightly at the contact of cold skin against warm.

Heat. Finally. Bruce's contented sigh found an echo, and he brushed a small kiss at the nape of Clark's neck.

"You're freezing," Clark said, his voice thick with sleep.

"I know. I'm sorry. It rained all night."

Clark turned to face him then slid an arm around his waist. "I'm not complaining," he said. "Anything that brings you here in the middle of the night is a good excuse." He smiled, then nuzzling Bruce's neck, added, "You know, I'll never understand how someone so ridiculously _hot_ could be freezing all the time."

"Is that why you're sleeping with me?" Bruce asked, amused. "Because I'm hot?"

Laughter rumbled through Clark's chest. "I thought that was your excuse for sleeping with _me_."

"While there's a lot to be said about your incredible body heat," Bruce told him more seriously, "it's your warmth that makes you irresistible."

"If we weren't already in bed together, I'd think you were trying to seduce me," Clark said, punctuating his reply with kisses along Bruce's neck. A short pause and he added, "You know, you might not be so cold all the time if you went outside in the sunlight sometimes..."

"Why would I need to go outside to see the sun, when I've got one right here," Bruce replied. He ran a hand lightly over Clark's chest, pausing just over his heart. "And it's all mine."

"I love when it rains in Gotham," Clark told him, smiling playfully, before reaching for a kiss.

=> End.


End file.
